Glaceongirl: Halloween with Frank
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Co-written with Phantos The Hedgehog. Frank Archer, the Fear Alchemist, plans to take over Marzipan City using fear gas on the citizens. Glaceongirl must stop him at any cost, will she succeed on protecting Marzipan City?
1. Prologue

_Opening song: Alice Nine-Mirror Ball_

* * *

><p>In was a cool autumn day in Marzipan City, all the trees were changing colors such as yellow and orange, people were filling up bowls with candy, and last minute shoppers were buying costumes for the upcoming night. If you haven't guessed already, it was Halloween!<p>

And being Halloween, Marzipan City had a traditional party to celebrate the holiday. They called it the Fright Night Celebration and when the huge party was done, the people took to the streets for a huge parade! Tonight, this year's party was really special. It was being hosted by anime superstar, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Meanwhile at the Hiiragi Mansion, the Lucky Star quartet was getting ready for the huge party where Tsukasa and Kagami were the guests of honor. In Tsukasa's room, the young superhero was wearing a magician outfit, complete with a wand that had a star at the end.

"Hey, I look great!" Tsukasa told herself as she admired her costume in a mirror. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind Tsukasa and tapped her on the shoulder. Tsukasa turned around and saw a face looking at her! It was green and it looked like it had been rotting.

Tsukasa screamed and grabbed the body the face belonged too. She flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor! A voice let out a grunt when he hit the floor and Tsukasa recognized it.

"Hovis?" Tsukasa asked and indeed, the face was nothing but a mask and the person behind it was her loyal butler Hovis. The old butler grunted again and removed the mask and smiled at his young master.

"I must say Tsukasa, your defensive skills certainly have improved. I'm impressed." Hovis said as Tsukasa helped her butler up.

"Hey Hovis, what kind of mask is that?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's a mask of Deadite Ash from Evil Dead. I bought it at a horror convention back when I was college." Hovis said. Suddenly, Kagami came running into Tsukasa's room and burst in, panting and lightly sweating. Kagami was dressed up as Hatsune Miku of Vocaloids fame.

"I heard you scream, what's wrong Tsukasa?" Kagami hastily asked.

"Oh it's ok sis', it was only Hovis. He just surprised me." Tsuaksa said. Kagami sighed in relief and then, Konata walked in dressed up as Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Hey girls, looks like we're ready to go!" Konata said.

"Wait a minute, where's Miyuki?" Tsukasa asked. Konata thought for a few seconds and they widened her eyes with a smile.

"I think I know!" Konata said. The girls went to another room in the mansion and knocked on it. Hovis meanwhile was handing candy out to trick or treaters who came knocking on the mansion's door.

"Miyuki, come on out! We're going to be late for Fright Night!" Kagami said. Miyuki's gentle voice came from the other side of the door.

"No! I'm not coming out dressed like this!" Miyuki said. The girls groaned and knocked on the door again.

"Miyuki, its Halloween! Nobody's going care how you're dressed!" Konata said. On the other side of the door, Miyuki sighed and she came out. She was dressed in a red Playboy bunny costume, complete with cuffs and rabbit ears. Her cheeks turned red when her friends saw her.

They smiled at the pink haired girl as she kept blushing.

"Are you sure nobody's going to mind this costume?" Miyuki asked. The girls shook their heads and smiled.

"It's Halloween. I don't think anybody is going to care." Tsukasa said. Kagami then looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Ooh, come on girls, the night is young and the party's going to start in a bit!" She said. The girls nodded and left the mansion.

Hovis then looked out through a window, the sky was darker than usually, there was full moon, covered by a few grey clouds.

"I think this is going to be one of these nights..." he tought as he scratched his chin.

* * *

><p><em>(Please R&amp;R)<em>


	2. Halloween is Fear Night

In the streets of Marzipan City, the Lucky Star girls were walking on the sidewalk, looking at all the decorations and such. The children of the city were running around with bags full of candy and the girls smiled to see how much fun they were having.

They even saw a few girls dressed up as Glaceongirl and that made Tsukasa smile a lot. Finally they got to the Fright Night Party that was being held at a popular dance club in the city. Many of the city's residents were there all dressed in costumes and loud party music was playing through speakers. A skull shaped disco ball was hanging above the dance floor.

The song that was playing was The Freaks come out at Night by Whodini.

Up on stage where the DJ was, Haruhi Suzumiya dressed in a black Playboy bunny costume. She looked around at the part and spoke into a microphone.

"Hello Marzpipan City, everyone loving the party?" She asked and the crowd cheered in response. Haruhi nodded at the crowd and she had a huge grin.

"Alright awesome! Keep it going everyone, we're just about to announce the winner of the best costume!" Haruhi said.

Refreshments were set up and the girls saw a familiar face among the partiers. It was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. This is Ai Enma, a classmate of the girls and a good friend of Tsukasa's. For the occasion, Ai was wearing a female devil costume and was carrying a fake pitchfork.

"Hey girls look, it's Ai!" Tsukasa said as she pointed to their school mate. Ai heard them and turned to them and smiled.

"Hey girls!" She said. They went over to their friend and the girls started talking.

"So liking the party so far?" Ai asked with a smile as she looked around at the huge Halloween party. The Lucky Star girls nodded and Konata then tapped Kagami on the shoulder.

"Come on Kagami, let's dance!" Konata said as Kagami blushed. Konata took her girlfriend's hand and the two ran out onto the dance floor. They started to dance and the three other girls smiled at them. As the party went on, a mysterious figure was lurking in the back room, watching the partiers.

The figure laughed evilly and closed the door. Back on the dance floor, Konata and Kagami were still dancing.

"Hey, you've got some sweet dance movies Kagami!" Konata said. Kagami blushed and kept dancing with her blue haired girlfriend.

"Thanks! You're great too!" Kagami said. Suddenly, out of the air vents, a strange gas started to fill the room. People thought it was just harmless fog but it wasn't! When people started to inhale the gas, they coughed violently and one woman even started screaming.

"AHH, SNAKES! GET THEM OFF ME!" She screamed as she started rolling around on the floor. A man then started screaming along with her.

"SPIDERS! OH MY GOD, I HATE SPIDERS!" He screamed. Tsukasa gasped as a familiar laugh filled the room. She ran onto the dance floor and grabbed Konata and Kagami, pulling them off the dance floor and towards an exit.

"Girls, hold your breath!" She said. The girls nodded as they covered their mouths. They ran out of the club and into the streets of Marzipan City. When they were outside, they uncovered their mouths and started to gasp for air.

"What was that stuff?" Ai asked.

"I think I know. Girls, call the police!" Tsukasa said. Her friends nodded and Konata pulled out a cell phone and dialed in 911. Tsukasa on the other hand ran into an alley and started to change her clothes.

"Time to get to work!" She said to herself. Back in the club, the people who breathed in the gas were looking around and screaming! Haruhi, who was still on stage, was covering her mouth as she looked around at the chaos! When out of nowhere, the mysterious figure from before appeared and got on the stage.

Just as he did Tsukasa ran back in, suited up as her alter ego, Glaceongirl! Glaceongirl was wearing a gas mask that was built into her suit. She looked up at the stage and saw who was responsible for the madness!

"Archer!" She glared. Yes, it was Glaceongirl's enemy Frank Archer AKA Fear Alchiemist! Frank was wearing a gas mask as well and when he saw Glaceongirl he chuckled.

"Ahh, good to see you again Glaceongirl, are you enjoying Halloween, because I know I am." Frank said. Glaceongirl clenched her fists and she pointed a finger at Frank.

"Whatever your planning Archer you're not gonna get away with it!" Glaceongirl yelled as she charged towards Frank. He laughed again.

"Nice try Glaceongirl but its not gonna be that easy!" Frank said. Glaceongirl then gasped when she saw a partier take a swing at her! The partier was joined by other partiers, what was going on?

"You see Glaceongirl, I modified my fear gas slightly to have a special side effect on the people who breathed it in, just in case you showed up." Frank said. Through the partier's eyes, they all saw Glaceongirl as a horrifying monster! As Glaceongirl fought of the attacking civilians, Frank turned his attention to Haruhi!

She widened her eyes and started to back away. Frank then pulled the towel away from her and then whipped out a can of knock out gas and sprayed Haruhi in the face with it! She inhaled the gas and immediately fell asleep! Frank caught her and then flung her over his shoulder.

"Bye Glaceongirl, Happy Halloween!" Frank said as he ran out of the club with Haruhi! When Glaceongirl finally fought off the attacking partiers, she looked around for Haruhi.

"Oh no…" Glaceongirl said. Now she not only had to stop Frank but save Haruhi was well. This was going to be a busy night for her.

A few hours later, ambulances and police cars were surrounding the building, the medics carry many of the people who had breathen the gas on stretchers.

One of the police cars has just arrived and out of it came out the Marzipan City Police Commisioner Stan Smith, a loyal ally of Glaceongirl and his subordinate, the hot-headed and distrustful Haruka Suzuhiro (Mai-HiME).

"What just happenned here!" snapped angrily Haruka, then she set her sights at Glaceongirl. "You!"

Glaceongirl just stared at Haruka indifferently. Haruka never liked Glaceongirl and her methods to trap criminals and make Marzipan City a better place to live.

Stan Smith tapped Haruka's shoulder as she turned her head to him.

"Take care of the people, they need to recover" ordered Stan Smith. Haruka grunted both cautious and angry.

"The Fear Alchemist has taken Haruhi as an hostage, and i think that he's planning something to take over Marzipan City" said Glaceongirl.

"Spreading fear gas on a Halloween rave" thought Stan Smith. "I've already seen this before, so typical of Archer."

"But that's just a cover, he'll try everything to put the city on fear and i must find out!" said Glaceongirl, while holding her left fist.

Stan Smith turned his look to the ambulances sighing. "Well, Glaceongirl, if weren't by you, Marzipan City would be..."

Before he could end his sentence, Glaceongirl was already gone. Haruka Suzuhiro came back to Stan as she grunted "Typical of her."


	3. The Battle

On the city rooftops, Glaceongirl was leaping from building to building, tracking down where Archer took Haruhi. She was running out of time because knowing Frank, he had a huge plan to throw the city into chaos.

She stopped to take a quick break when Hovis called her. Glaceongirl put two fingers over one of her ears where an earpiece was as her butler started to speak.

"Tsukasa, I heard about what happened at the club. Are you ok?" Hovis asked.

"I'm fine, that new gas mask feature Stimpy came up with worked great against Archer's fear gas. He's taken Haruhi hostage and if I don't find her soon, I'm afraid she'll die." Glaceongirl said.

"But Tsukasa, what would a mad man like Frank want with Haruhi Suzumiya.?" Hovis asked. That part had Glaceongirl stumped.

"I don't know but I'll find out, believe me." Glaceongirl said before hanging up. The young superhero explored the city for a few minutes before seeing something that really caught her eye. It was a huge jack-o-lantern that was in the middle of Marzipan City Plaza.

"It's the lighting of the huge jack-o-lantern, a tradition in Marzipan City for hundreds of years." Glaceongirl said to herself. She felt that something wasn't right with that huge pumpkin s she glided over to a distant building.

As Glaceongirl rested on a gargoyle, the top of the pumpkin opened and Archer emerged from the top holding a microphone! Glaceongirl gasped and widener her eyes as Grank jumped off the pumpkin and spoke into the microphone.

"Greetings people of Marzipan City!" He said. Everyone at the plaza gasped and turned their heads towards Archer.

"You know that saying that on Halloween everyone is entitled to one good scare? Well tonight, I'm going to give this whole place the ultimate scare! Inside this pumpkin is enough fear gas to cover this whole city!" Archer said.

"And to witness this great event is the one, the only, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Archer said. Haruhi then rose out of the pumpkin tied to a post. Haruhi was still asleep and when she woke up, she looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked in a daze. She then noticed that she was tied to the post and tried to break free.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Silence you brat! Just stay put." Arhcer yelled. He started talking into the microphone again.

"As I was saying, inside this pumpkin is enough fear gas to blanket this miserable city and it's rigged to a timer! When the timer runs out, the pumpkin explodes and the gas is released!" Archer said ending with a cackle. Glaceongirl knew she had to stop him at all costs, if that pumpkin exploded and that gas was released, the results would be disastrous!

She then jumped off the balcony and glided down to where Archer was! He looked up and saw Glaceongirl coming at him only to receive a kick in the face! Archer grunted and fell to the ground and when he did, Glaceongirl climbed up the pumpkin and cut Haruhi free.

"Are you ok?" Glaceongirl asked as Haruhi massaged her wrists. She looked at Glaeongirl and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks." Haruhi said. They two girls saw Arhcer get up and groan from the kick Glaceongirl gave him.

"You little brat!" He yelled as he glared at Glaceongirl with fire in his eyes!

"Haruhi, run!" Glaceongirl yelled. Haruhi nodded and slid of the pumpkin and ran to safety. Glaceongirl leaped off the pumpkin and landed in front of Archer! The villain then pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground! Glaceongirl coughed a lot and noticed that Archer was gone!

She saw him running away from the smoke cloud and climbing up a fire escape! Glaceongirl followed him up the fire escape and into the room of an old building.

"You never give up do you Glaceongirl? Well then, I'll have to take you out myself!" Archer said as he got into a fighting position.

(Frank's fight song: Bored Again by Lockjaw)

Archer started the fight by throwing really quick punches at Glaceongirl, who blocked all of them but the young superhero got surprised when Archer gave her a solid kick in the gut! Glaceongirl gasped as she got the wind knocked out of her and fell to her knees.

Frank was about to finish her off when Glaceongirl activated a miniature cannon on her suits gauntlet. She shot the cannon in Archer's face and artificial frost shot out! Archer screamed as the ice covered his face and this left him open! Glaceongirl punched him right in the face but when she did, it felt like punching metal.

"Ahh!" Glaceongirl said, holding her hand. Archer started to laugh evilly as he looked at the young super hero.

"So, you finally figured it out huh?" He asked. Frank then started to peel off the left side of his face and when he did, Glaceongirl saw that it was Automail!

"Oh my god!" She said silently. Archer then smirked and ripped off the left side of his clothes, revealing an Automail body! He looked like a metal version of Two-Face!

"Looks like you've been reading Batman too many times Archer!" Glaceongirl said as she stood back up. Archer glared at her and made a lance appear from his metal hand.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words Glaceongirl, when I'm done with you you're gonna be lying on the floor like a blubbering baby!" Archer yelled as he charged at Glaceongirl with his lance!

"Not today Archer!" Glaceongirl said, running towards him. She ran up his lance and kicked the right side of his face! She then flipped over him and grabbed his left arm! Using all her strength, she flipped Archer over her shoulder and slammed him into the floor!

Glaceongirl grabbed his lance and threw it too the side and then got on top of Archer, ready to deliver the final blow! Suddenly, Archer's arm shot up and grabbed Glaceongirl by the throat! He lifted her up and the young vigilante tried her best to get him to let her go.

"You're mine now Glaceongirl, this city will fall into darkness and you'll be going with it!" He said. Unaware to the villain, Haruhi had snuck in and was coming up behind him with a bucket of water. Glaceongirl saw her and then smirked at her enemy.

"That's what you think Archer!" She said, pointing behind him. Archer turned around and Haruhi splashed the water into his face! He screamed and let Glaceongirl go finally. As Archer was reacting to his surprise, Glaceongirl saw a small generator resting next to a wall.

Glaceongirl quickly pulled out her grappling hook and shot it at Frank, wrapping it around him. She gripped the cable and swung Archer around and then slammed him into the generator! Electricity surged through the generator and Archer screamed at the top of his lungs!

"Come on, it's gonna blow!" Glaceongirl told Haruhi. The two girls ran out to the fire escape of the building and jumped down safely onto a dumpster. They got to cover, covered up their ears and a moment later, the room Archer was in exploded!

Glass and small debris rained down onto the two girls and they looked up at the building. Glaceongirl climbed up a pipe that was hooked to the building next door and looked inside. The room was completely destroyed and on fire, but Archer was nowhere to be found.

Glaceongirl narrowed her eyes in anger. She knew that Archer was still alive and that he'd be back one day. She let go of the pipe and landed next to Haruhi. Now that Archer was out of the way, she had the pumpkin bomb to worry about! Glaceongirl started typing something on one of her gauntlets. She had to hurry, the timer was now at two minutes!

Haruhi then heard a rumbling sound in the sky and looked up. She saw what looked like a small jet soaring towards the building. It had a blue pattern and had the Glaceongirl insignia on it. It was the Glaceon-jet!

"Like it? It's new." Glaceongirl said as she pulled her grappling hook out. She looked at Haruhi who looked at her back.

"Hey Haruhi, thanks for helping me." Glaceongirl said. Haruhi smirked and gave Glaceongirl a thumbs up. Glaceongirl did a thumbs up back and zipped up to the cockpit of the Glaceon-jet. When she was all set, Glaceongirl pressed a button that made a small hook come out of the bottom of her jet.

She flew over to the huge pumpkin and snagged it on the hook! She lifted the pumpkin off the ground and started flying it towards Marzipan City Bay! One minute was on the clock and Glaceongirl flew up higher so the pumpkin wouldn't hurt anyone.

When she was at the proper altitude, only 30 seconds remained! She made the jet go faster and up ahead she saw the bay! She flew over it and dropped the pumpkin with only 5 seconds remaining!

**BOOM!**

The pumpkin exploded when it dropped under the water and inside the jet, Glaceongirl leaned back in her seat, took off her mask quickly and wiped her head.

"Phew." She said, putting her mask back on. She flew the jet back to Marzipan City and later on into the night, Haruhi got back to the club and the Halloween party resumed.

"Ok folks, I'm back and ready to announce the winner of best costume." Haruhi said and the party quieted down. Haruhi looked out a window and saw Glaceongirl sitting on a gargoyle.

"The winner is… Glaceongirl." Haruhi said. Everyone started to applaud for their hero and the Lucky Star girls looked out the window at Tsukasa.

"Nice job sis." Kagami thought. Glaceongirl waved at her sister and Haruhi but then heard a familiar laugh in the distance. It was her arch enemy, Envy!

"Here I come, Envy!" Glaceongirl said. She leaped off the gargoyle and glided on the wind into the city, she had a date with an old friend of hers.

* * *

><p><em>(Ending song: Dir En Grey-Lotus)<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, we have ended this Glaceongirl episode, and this one will be the first of many them of all to come. R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
